Accidental Frustration
by XxLadylinaxX
Summary: When Lina's family die in a fire at the age of 5 she is adopted by a close family friend. However, when her adopted mother dies of  cancer 10 years later, her adopted older brother decides to look after her. But when he starts having vivid fantasies...


**Accidental Frustration.**

**Chapter 1: Realisation**

Xellos/Lina

AU

**Summery **

When Lina's family die in a fire at the age of 5 she is adopted by a close family friend. However, when her adopted mother dies of cancer 10 years later, her adopted older brother decides to look after her. But when he starts having vivid fantasies about her, how will poor Xellos react? **Warning this is M rated.**

**I own nothing but the plot and maybe a few oc's XD**

Enjoy and please review to tell me if you like or not and if not why XD

It was about midnight when the screaming started again, like clockwork every night since the fire. In her dreams she could smell the smoke, almost feel the lick of flames as she desperately clung to her dead mother.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows. It lifted her to him, and walked away from the deadly fire to the ambulance waiting outside. She screamed for her mother over and over, desperate tears pouring down her face.

''No one, I have no one left!'' As she screamed in her sleep, a warm body moulded around her small form. Soothing her with words of reassurance, he stroked her hair, holding her tiny body to him and lightly rocking her.

''Shh I'm here, its okay I will never leave you Lina.'' Her shivering subsided, and she lent into him as her dreams became peaceful.

Once again Xellos ended up in his sisters bed, calming her screams of pain and loss. It had been 5 years since he had carried a distraught Lina Inverse, away from her families dead bodies to safety.

Nothing would stop him from protecting her. His hair shone a dark shade of violet in the moonlight, making a beautiful comparison to her golden red locks. They slept soundly together until morning.

It was a gray day. The morning of the funeral had arrived, it was a beautiful ceremony, the isle of the church was lined with forget-me-nots. A picture of Zellas surrounded with flowers and incense adorned the alter at the front, Xellos stood at the front making a speech about his departed mother.

Lina sat at the back of the church crying. In her life she had known nothing but pain, despair and loss. The only person she had left was her adopted brother, but even that was soon to change. In her eyes she thought she was losing him, she would be put into care having no living relatives left.

"Xellos, what is going to happen to me now?" She sat on the sofa of his apartment while he made them coffee. He stopped what he was doing, his eyes where red from crying.

"Don't worry, you still have family. I'm still here, in the morning I will be filling out the paperwork with my lawyer to take custody of you... I can't lose you as well." She looked stunned, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Xellos thank you. I thought, well I don't know what I thought, it's been so hard" she flung her arms around him. They both ended up cuddling on the sofa and crying together, using each other for support.

Eventually she fell asleep, and Xellos looked down at her peaceful face resting on his lap. Only one thought came to mind.

"Beautiful." He picked up her sleeping body, and carefully carried her to what would be her new room.

He had been planning this for a while. Since he found out his mothers cancer was terminal, he had the papers drawn up. Nothing would keep him from his adorable little sister, adopted or not. She was his responsibility, and he loved her dearly as one does a close family member, or so he thought.

That was the problem. He was bonded to her, but he wasn't sure how, so he simply wrote it off as family bonds.

Xellos knew it went beyond those feelings, though he found it difficult to admit that to himself.

She woke the next morning at around 11am. As her eyes opened Lina took in her surroundings. Deep purple walls, with golden trims at the meetings of the floor and ceiling, along with hardwood flooring. It seemed she was in a double bed with deep purple bedding, that was extremely comfortable.

Her new dresser, and wardrobe set was a summery yellow. She crawled out of bed to find all her belongings were already there in bags. So she began to unpack, picking out a spaghetti strap plain yellow top and a black pleated mini skirt, with some leggings to match. Lina slipped on her purple slippers, and went to investigate the smell of egg and toast.

Xellos was in the kitchen, cooking her breakfast. The smell drew her closer as she snuck up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. He went rigid. She pressed into his back with her body.

"Morning Xelly chan mmm smells good, how you feeling?" His eyes closed at the feel of her so closely pressed to him.

'Get a grip man!' he thought to him self. He turned his head to her with a forced smile.

"Very well, egg on toast?" He questioned her warmly. She smiled back with the same enthusiasm.

"Please, I'm starved!" she sang to him.

She had decided the night before to leave the past behind her, to concentrate on the now. So far so good, though Xellos couldn't help but feel it was a little forced.

"School tomorrow Lina, what are your plans? As your official guardian, it's my responsibility to make sure you get there, so how about I drop you off before work and pick you up after?" She looked at him, a little taken aback.

"Erm well, you know I'm fifteen right? Not five, I'm capable of walking on my own, I was planning on walking with Goury, since he lives not too far away. I don't mean to shut you out or anything, you just need to know my boundaries. I'm not a kid now and I have a life."

"Oh right, the stupid blond guy. Right… erm I guess, I just see you as my baby sister that's all. I have a lot to learn about parenting don't I?" An awkward silence followed.

Lina twiddled her thumbs for a while before she spoke again.

"Xell you know I love you right, you're my family, don't be hard on yourself. We will sort this out, it's just getting used to the situation."

She leaned into him on the sofa wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tight to her. Xellos had a hard time relaxing with her on top of him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist hesitantly. She smelt of strawberries, his favourite, he nuzzled her neck breathing deeply. He wanted so badly to kiss her, for reasons he couldn't understand.

"We are family." He said it more to himself, to remind him that this was wrong. It was the second time that he felt like this around her. He was deeply worried, if this continued he might actually kiss her.

Lina felt it suddenly, something was wrong with this position. She practically jumped off him, her race red.

"Well, I'm just going to go see Goury, to let him know about tomorrow." With that, she grabbed her bag and left. Xellos sat there for a few moments thinking about what just happened, slightly stunned.

'This is not good. I can still feel her skin next to mine.' He felt so hot and bothered. Getting up, Xellos decided to go for a shower.

That night Lina got in late, Xellos stayed up waiting for her in her room. As she opened her bedroom door Xellos flicked the light on.

"Oh your awake? Sorry I'm so late, I ended up helping Goury with math, he really is a jellyfish brain." Xellos glared at her. He could no longer take it. All she wanted was Goury, and it was driving him crazy.

"Goury, Goury, Goury is he all you care about! Why won't you look at me?" He pushed her against a wall gently.

" I am looking at you. Xell your scaring me, what's wrong with you?" His hand came up of its own accord, to cup her face.

"Xellos?" He moved in without thinking, pushing his lips against hers with all his emotion. Her eyes closed, and she began to kiss back just as hard. Xellos moved to her neck and began to pull his top off, and then hers. He pulled her towards the bed, throwing her on it. He crawled up her body, tasting every bit of flesh he came across on the way. He shed her off her remaining clothes and prepared for entrance whilst his lips never left hers.

"Holy shit!" Xellos woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide and unfocused. What the hell had just happened?

Thank you Ella for your help XD


End file.
